Carter's eyes
by Demetra83
Summary: OS / A translation of my own story - Fluffy vision of Sam by some men around her - I hope you'll enjoy.
1. Carter's eyes

Disclamer : The characters belong to the Stargate franchise and MGM.

* * *

* I am the technician responsible for receiving IDC, to transmit the informations to the general and to put my hand on the scanner to open the iris. I'm the one that filters calls for the general, only letting hers because I know they need to talk, especially when the days are busy. I'm the one who always gives her a copy of the general's schedule. I'm the one who calles her when the general is hateful because only her presence can calm him, with a smile, she disarms him and does what she wants of him and never abused.

_I secretly admire this woman and I envy General Jack O'Neill, I'm Sergeant Walter Harriman._

* I am the sergeant who workes with her for years on the Stargate. I'm the one who knows her protocols and the way she works, I anticipate her demands and reactions when she has to solve a problem. I always give her a hand to tinker on his motorcycle in her lab, I'm the one who manages the technical and electrical problems of the base under her command. I'm the one that takes discharges instead of her and it does not bother me. I'm the one that often accompanies her for a ride on Sunday when the weather is nice and I always leave her win when we have a race.

_I'm the one who secretly admire her because she is an amazing and courageous woman, I'm Sergeant Sylvester Siler._

* I'm the one who proposed her marriage. I'm the one she used to call her fiancé. I'm the one who bought a house for her. I'm the one who loves her when her heart is already taken. I'm the one who was transferred from Denver to Colorado Springs to get closer to her but it separated us. I'm the one who had the chance to share her life and her bed for some time. I'm the one who helped her to understand her feelings for him in spite of myself. I'm the one whith the broken heart because of her, without wanting to hurt me. I'm the one who has forgiven for this gesture.

_I'm the one who loves and seeks above all her happiness, I'm Pete Shanahan._

* I'm the one who is a second father to her. I'm the one who took her out of the Pentagon, where she spurned her talent and intelligence. I put her into SG1, despite initial protests from her superior. I'm the one who always made sure of her welfare, protecting her the best I could while I was her general. I'm the one who recommended Colonel O'Neill to succeed me, knowing he would ensure as well, if not better than me on it. I am the one who has protected when they become aware of their feelings. I'm the one who went to look for them in Antarctica. I'm the one who supported her when Colonel O'Neill has disappeared several times. I'm the one who watched over her health in difficult times when she refused to take care of it.

_I'm the one who loves her as my own daughter and she knows it, I am General George Hammond._

* I 'm the one who held her in my arms the second she came into the world. I'm the one that plunged the first in her blue eyes , knowing that I would die happy as they would be staring at me. I 'm the one who has disappointed her but have not ceased to love and be loved in return, though. I'm the one that was the hardest and cold with her. I 'm the one who has hurt her, in spite of myself. I am the one who will forever be proud of her, no matter what she's or will be. I 'm the one who would kill for her. I am the one who is happy when she is happy, I am the one who is furious when she is unhappy. I am the one who is worried sick when she is sick or sad. I'm the one who she doen't sher a feeling with, no need, I read her like an open book. I'm the one who does not admit that she likes older men. I'm the one who encouraged her anyway. I'm the one who's going to die but I know she will be protected and loved, even when I'll gone. I'm the one who shares my love for her with Selmak. I am the one who will love her until the dawn of time, whatever she does, what she decides.

_I'm the one who loves unconditionally, for what she is, I am General Jacob Carter, I am her father._

* I am the one who offers her shelter in my arms, when she needs it. I'm the one who trains with her, when she needs it. I'm the one who listens, when she needs it. I am the one who speaks little but true, when she needs it. I 'm the one who loves her as a brother in arms, although she is a woman. I 'm the one who never treated her as an inferior being, because we are all at her feet. I 'm the one who sees her as a superior being given her intelligence. I'm the one who never doubt her abilities, even when she hesitates. I 'm the one who selected the films for her, for our pizza / evening TV because I'm always the one to interpret her silence and understand her state of mind at the time. I 'm the one who holds O'Neill or lectures him when he goes too far with her. I 'm the one who holds Daniel Jackson, when I know she is not in the mood to hear his remarks on her duet with O'Neill. I am the one who prevents both the guys to go for the throat, in front of her, even though I know they both love her. I'm the one who offered her the quiet and solid haven of piece, she researches sometimes.

_I 'm the one who loves her as a warrior, I am Teal'c of Chulak._

* I 'm the one she knew before our first meeting. I 'm the one who solved the mystery of the Stargate for her, yet she does not hold it against me. I'm the one she always cries when I die. I'm the one she hugs when I come back to life. I am the one to whom she turns when the general does not want to listen about a mission. I'm the one who organizes vacation plans or late night TV. I'm the one who reads fatigue on her face. I'm the one who forced her to rest. I'm the one who knows when she cried but I also know why. I'm the one that always brings her my support, even when she does not want. I'm the one who's going to get her to go to the mess when the general is not already gone through her lab. I'm the one on which she relies to translate the inscriptions on a machine that she was trying to run. I'm the one she esteems for his intelligence. I'm the one she respects even when it seems that my theories are far-fetched. I am the one who speaks 23 languages but could learn ten more , if she asked me. I'm the one that decodes her expressions or postures, I speak "Samantha Carter" 's language. I 'm the one who often strike her head to head with her general, but she always forgives. I 'm the one that Teal'c must control because sometimes I'm the one who wants only her happiness, even get hit by Jack. I'm the one who took unintentionally, the place of her brother in her heart. I'm her brother in arms, although I'm not a military. I'm the one she defends when Jack is unfair to me, even if sometimes she agrees with him in the background. I'm the one who she will not admit that she loves him, because I do not need it, I know.

_I 'm the one who loves her as if she were my sister, I 'm Dr. Daniel Jackson._

* I 'm the one who loves her. I'm the one she loves. I am the only one with a smile that bears my name. I'm the only one who make her laugh when the situation is desperate and especially if the situation is deathly desperate. I am he who lights stars in her eyes when I look at her and I like it. I am his superior for more than eight years and I do not like it. I'm the one who was dead and she raised. I 'm the one who was sad and she brought back to life. I'm the one who had been shock when she was transfering from the Pentagon. I 'm the one who changed his point of view on scientifics. I am he who was macho but loves to be lead by the nose by this woman, and only her. I'm the one who put my life in her care every day but I'm also the one to whom she always brings it back. I am one who never understand anything she said during the briefing, but I'm the one who never would miss one. I 'm the one who makes her blush when I look at her. I'm the one who can make her confess her most intimate secrets and I love it. I 'm the one who can tell her my innermost secrets and I love it. I 'm the one who would give his life for hers and who has already done. I am the one she founds handsome. I'm the one who loves her thin scar above her lip on the right side of her beautiful face. I'm the one who knows all the shades of blue in his eyes. I 'm the one who opens his arms whenever she needs it. I 'm the one she opens her arms when I need it . I am the one who finds her perfect in all circumstances. I am one who does not find her any failing. I am one who finds that it is not human to be as beautiful and smart as she is. I'm the one who recognizes her scent before she enters a room. I am the one to whom she turns when everything goes wrong . I am the one to whom she turns when everything goes well . I'm the one she can not live without and it scares me but I like it. I 'm the one who always order blue Jell'O for her to the mess. I am the one that hides the last Jell'O when there remains no more for her. I'm the one that protects her against all but especially her lack of confidence. I'm the one that protects her from the outside world, so cruel to her. I am the one who comes between Daniel and she, when my friend is going too far. I'm the one who tolerates when Teal'c offers his arm, when she needs it. I'm the one who tolerates that all officers of the base want her body, but I accept their jealousy to me. I 'm the one who can not love her as a father, because she already has two. I 'm not the one who loves her as a brother, because she already has three. I'm the one who still manages to surprise her. Because for her, I'm romantic. I'm the one who made love to her, even though I'm exhausted. I am the one who gives her orgasms by barely touching and I love it. I'm the one to make her scream my name. I'm not the first to have proposed marriage but I am the only one to have married her. I'm the one who shares his name with her. I'm the one who loves her for those who do not know her and I love her more than all those who know, all of them.

_I am General Jack O'Neill and I love Samantha Carter-O'Neill._

**The end.**

* * *

I trid to translate as best as possible, it's perfect as I wished but, I hope you'll forgive me :)


	2. Men in my life

Disclamer : The characters belong to the Stargate franchise and MGM.

Note : can be considered as Sam's reply, after "Carter's eyes"

* * *

To me, Men in my life :

* I love that he is on duty when I go across the Stargate to return to Earth, because I know he is watching forward to my code. I love when he answers the phone and told me that the General will only speak to me. I like that he gives me the general's schedule, when it is forbidden. I like the fact that the general knows it but does not say anything. I love when he calls me panicked because the general is angry. I love seeing the gratitude in his eyes when I arrive and he took the opportunity to flee.

_I love that it is the assistant general and incidentally a little found of me, this is Sergeant Walter Harriman._

* I love working with him on the gate when it is down. I like him knowing my requirements because he's aware in advance of what I need before I do the formula aloud. I love his well-stocked tool kit, with his huge wrench. I love being the only one able to search in it. I like his mechanical knowledge, so precious for my bike. I love our walks on Sunday afternoon. I like him to let me win races and I never hide my joy. I know that it goes around the base, but it does not bother him.

_I love working with him because he does not judge me, this is Sergeant Sylvester Siler._

* I like the way he looked at me. I love his ability to make me feel normal. I love his sweetness and kindness to me and mine. I love the house he had bought even if it was fast. I love the ring he had bought for me. I like to have crossed his path, for me to realize that I'm crazy in love with another man. I do not like having to make him suffer because of another. I like it not hold it against me. I love that he sought to know me. I love the moments we spent together.

_But I do not loved him enough, it's Pete Shanahan._

* I like that has made me come to the SGC. I love that he put me in the legs Colonel O'Neill. I love the smile he had when I proposed an arm wrestle to my superior officer. I love that continues to believe in me. I love that he understood, sometimes, what I said during the briefing. I love that he has agreed to put Dad into the secret to become a Tok'ra. I love that he kept silent after the Zatarc test. I love him being in Washington, watching over us all. I love that he has chosen his own successor. I like to have thought that he had cross the Stargate to pick us up, even though this was not the case. I love that he always believed in me to bring Colonel O'Neill. I love that he always watch over me. I love him being bald.

_I love him as a father, it's General George Hammond._

* I love that he married my mother. I love that he gave her two children. I like having followed in his footsteps in the Air Force. I like him being a General. I like him to be proud of me. I like that he is no longer suffering from cancer. I love that he is reconciled with Mark and me. I love that he understood that, despite everything, he's my father and I never cease to love him. I love that he shares with his head Selmak. I love to hear him laugh. I like that he lets General O'Neill nicknamed him Dad, claiming that it means nothing to him. I like him to know that I love my CO. I like that he didn't do nothing to dissuade me. I love when he 's worried about me. I love when he calls me when the Tok'ra need a mathematician. I like being the most beautiful in his eyes. I like that he keeps my mother's ring with him. I love to hear the gate activating and Harriman says we receive a Tok'ra's code. I love when he crossed the gate. I like to be the first to be welcomed. I like to curl up in his arms at this moment. I like him to be happy and healthy .

_I love being his daughter, he is General Jacob Carter._

* I love him being an alien. I love his jaffas' jokes. I love his strength and vigor, his respect and patience. I love his loyalty to General O'Neill. I love when I cling against him and he takes a few seconds to do the same. I love that he has found how to say goodbye to Janet . I like him to say what he thinks with few words. I love his eloquent silences. I love he agrees to train with me. I love when he trains with the general and puts the mat. I love his friendship with Daniel. I love when he chooses the film, he knows what I like and what I want to see. I like that he does not treat me condescendingly. I love when he looks up and down at Daniel and the general when they argue. I like that watch over me when that happens. I love that he keeps calling me "Colonel Carter" then we know so well and for so long. I love that we can not exchange a word for hours without it being heavy. I like to feel safe when he is near me. I love when it's his shift. I love that General O'Neill has asked him to watch over me on a mission. I like that they do not know that I know. I like the feeling it gives me. I like the golden symbol on the front.

_I love to be his companion in arms, this is Teal'c of Chulak ._

* I love that he has unlocked the secrets of the Stargate. I like he was the first to give hope to Colonel O'Neill. I love that they are friends. I love when they bicker, except when it's about me. I love watching him try to support general O'Neill's glaze. I love when he lowers his head, every time. I love when he runs his hand through his hair when he is tired. I love when he waters my plants at home. I like he picks me up for a coffee. I love his passion for coffee. I love his passion about everything. I like to complete him on an intellectual level. I like him doing everything possible to translate artifacts, so I can work. I love when he realizes that I don't want to talk. I love it when he speaks for both of us. I like knowing him in my back cover, but not with a gun in hand. I like when he says " Oh ". I love when he tries to prove that the general was wrong. I love it when he's right. I love that he always cares what I think. I like when he organizes holidays and days off. I like to be in his team. I love when he comes back from the dead. I love tighten against me, knowing he's alive. I love his glasses. I love when he plays with.

_I love him as my brother, he is Dr. Daniel Jackson._

* I love him. I like that he loves me. I love him being older. I love that he gave his name to my megawatt smile. I love when he makes me laugh, I love feeling light after. I like to have him close to me. I love when he looks at me, even from afar. I love to feel feminine when he does. I like him to do what I want. I love to succeed against him. I like to entrust my life to him, because he cares. I love that he finds me beautiful. I love it when he says he thinks I'm perfect. I love that he hates my scientific discourse. I love that he listens anyway. I love his body and its scars. I love his mind and its scars. I love his cleverness and integrity. I love that he is cynical. I love his eyes, especially when he smiles at me. I love this smile. I love his face finely wrinkled. I like his smell. I like his shower gel. I like his dog plates when he is topless. I love my gray tank top that made him fantasizing. I love him there for me, always. I like him being a general, my general. I love to be his lt-colonel, his own. I love to be his 2IC since our first meeting. I like he way to order provisions for the mess. I like when he always seem to find me blue Jell'O while the dessert trolley is empty. I love when he anticipate my wishes before I express them sometimes. I love when he listens to opera. I love that he's not jealous of Teal'c or Daniel. I like him being jealous. I love when he fights for me. I love when he tells things to me, and only me. I like watching him fishing. I like when he touches me . I love the nights with him. I love his body against mine. I love when he is romantic. I love being married to him, in secret. I love that everyone knows, but nobody says anything.

_I love General Jack O'Neill and he loves me._

_I like they all love me because I love them with all my heart!_

**THE END**


End file.
